


The Unwelcome Girl

by Frostyun



Series: The Unwelcome Girl [1]
Category: VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: A twin Kotonoha Akane/Aoi, Adults are OCs, And it's not wrong(?), And reliable fool, And she have a relationship with Luka senpai, And she know what she wants, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because she’ve rough childhood, Blunt but sweet Yukari, Bright but sad Akari, Bullying, But Akari never give up, But Sweet, But everyone is pitiful, But lovely fool, But no mercy, But she can eat anything well, But she close to everyone, But teacher Kiyoteru is not, But there's no villon don't dreaming, But wanna hit their nose a little, Cat-mania Iroha, Catmom for school cats, Cute but pitiful, Different Mother, Don’t touch my sister, F/F, F/M, Foolish Miki, Fukase and Piko is school gang, Gen, Gossip, Hello kitty-mania Iroha, Her heart bleeds everytime, High School, IA’s Best friend Gumi, IA’s mature sister ONE, Jealousy, Miku is president of the 2nd graders class, Mild and innocent voice, Misunderstandings, Prejudice, Rumor, She can only be bothered by me(?), She think she's best cute, She uses swear words with benevolent face, She’s president of the 1st graders class, She’s very tsundere, Smiles but lonely, So she always calls Yukari, Something happened with Yukari a long time ago, Teenager, Tender-hearted IA, The older one is fool, The younger one is ignores her sister, Their kind friend Zunko, WHAT THE, Yukari closed her mind, Yukari's dad-He's an affair man, half-sister, my favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostyun/pseuds/Frostyun
Summary: "Yukari... how would you feel if you had a sister?"She don’t need it.But if the sister is her half sister?Sorry, but she don’t need it terribly.For Yukari who has closed her mind due to her father's affair, Akari who looks only at her like a sunflower comes."You’re not my sister!"Yukari exclaims, but can she be harsh on Akari to the end?
Relationships: Fukase/Utatane Piko, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, Hiyama Kiyoteru/Kaai Yuki, IA/Yuzuki Yukari, Kizuna Akari/Yuzuki Yukari, Kotonoha Akane/Kotonoha Aoi, Nekomura Iroha/SF-A2 Miki, Yuzuki Yukari/ONE
Series: The Unwelcome Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Don’t Call Me Sis

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that you oftenly think about someone you hate the most? This is a story about it. Or it could be about the mind of wanting to protect someone. We behave almost differently than our mind. Maybe we don't even know what our minds are like. Watching our main character, hope you can feel how cool you can be when you honestly bring out the shabby heart that you're hiding.
> 
> I've been holding onto this for a really long time. I've tried to write this as perfectly as I love these girls, but I'm not sure it worked out. I tried to post it when everything was done, but it seems like a very distant future, so I post it when I'm not busy for a while.
> 
> (P.s. My English is terrible, but I just want to share it, so I translate it by myself and post it. I'm sure there are some strange sentences or words. If you see them, let me know. I'd appreciate it if you'd.
> 
> But I can't even tell you when the next episode will come out. Though the story is already completed in my first language, it takes a lot of time to translate it. I'm sorry about that. Please pray for my poor English...)
> 
> Anyway, please attention this lovely sisters. Although the older one is not very lovely now, I think you will forgive her.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

After blowing a zombie's head off with an electric saw, Yukari threw the game controller on a sofa. Someone's hesitant footsteps were heard from the front door, along with the sound of a suitcase on the floor. As Yukari turned off the TV, which the zombies's screaming was blaring out, someone's footsteps stopped ringing. Yukari headed for the stairs opposite the front door without looking back. Sure enough, the stranger's eyes are on her back, and she, who was standing with dad opens her mouth as she will miss this chance.

"Hi, sis... Have you been well?"

Akari greeted her awkwardly. Yukari, who stopped in front of the stairs, almost snorted.

Of course, she couldn't have been well. Because that girl is why her mom left home. Dad cheated on mom. Besides, he made a baby. A baby who is only a year apart from his only daughter. But this guy cleared his throat like asking her to greet Akari.

Yukari turned her head and glared at her dad. He avoid her gaze but still held Akari's hand tightly. If she had left to her room when her dad's car was coming to the garage, she wouldn't have to seen such a scene. But if there's anyone here who should leave the most, it's the two of them, not herself. Of the two, especially the one who was born like a mistake and walked on her own feet into the house that she had ruined.

Yukari had to make sure of the fact. The reason she had to come down to the living room and play the crude graphic zombie game for hours was to ignore this shameless girl and guy.

Yukari didn't look at her face, which she didn't know how it had changed from five years ago. Also, she didn't want to know that the child grew in stature but still a handful smaller than herself. She could have replaced welcoming greetings her with curses, but she didn't want to see Akari's face distorted with cry. She has seen enough of such a scene, while she killed zombies. 'But why the hell did I have to do such a shoddy game?' She thought, and in conclusion, annoyed by the girl who made her do so. Her will not to look at the unwelcome guest for about a week eventually went nowhere.

As their eyes met, Akari smiled softly. Despite her sister's eyes were sharp, she just seemed happy that her sister had looked at her. Five years ago, she often smiled like that. But her face was thinner than it was five years ago, and her face was not as bright as in those days. Yukari knew the reason. That's why Akari suddenly appeared, having her suitcase.

But still, Yukari had no choice but to say, as she did on one day five years ago, when she first met Akari without heard anything from her dad.

"Don't call me sis."

Yukari spit out each word aggressively. Then she turned away from Akari's trembling eyes and climbed the stairs. A little later, Dad's quiet voice came through the closed door of her room.

"Never mind, Akari... I'm sure she didn't mean that."

Akari replied soon. Maybe with a little smile on her face.

"I know, dad."

Yukari approached her desk and grabbed her headphones.

'Huh. What a laugh.'

* * *

Akari began to get her vision dirty not only at home but also at school. If her mother hadn't died of leukemia, Yukari wouldn't have to see her in even this place. Why does this high school put first and second graders in the same building? And whenever she passed by that pesky girl in the stairs, why does the girl always raise her hand to attract attention? Yukari's eyes are perfectly fine, and she just didn't look at what she didn't want to look. But Akari opened her mouth as if she thought her half-sister hadn't recognized this unwelcome girl because of her poor eyesight.

"Sister!"

If God or anyone give a chance to get rid of a single word in the world, she will choose it without a moment's hesitation. Yukari wore the headphones on her ears and blocked the tiresome voice.

On way home from school, Akari doubted her half-sister's hearing this time. Even though Yukari could have heard enough because she didn't wear headphones when riding her bicycle, Akari repeated "Sis, sis!" in a loud voice like a parrot that lost her master. However, the one who had of hearing problem was that girl. A few days ago, Yukari told her not to act like knew each other, but this girl was still chasing her half-sister like a puppy. The students standing in front of the crosswalk looked around, wondering about who the sister is. Yukari was just looking ahead as if she had nothing to do with her, and crossed the street as soon as the green light was on.

Even though she pretended to had impaired her vision and hearing, Akari kept coming. The school had even set up a restaurant and offered Yukari another chance to bump into the girl. Actually, she could eat lunch box in her classroom. But Wi-Fi was only working in the restaurant. She watched a video of game live throughout lunch, and someone she had been trying to forget during the time called in a bright voice as soon as she left the restaurant.

"Sis..."

"Don't talk to me."

Yukari tried to pass by, wearing her rabbit hood on her school uniform, but stopped. Somehow she thought she saw a familiar jumper, and of course, she didn't see it wrong. Yukari grabbed Akari's arm and headed to the corner of the hallway where there were no students. Get to a quiet stairwell, Yukari looked around roughly, and threw away Akari's arm. Then she said in a low voice.

"Take it off."

Akari who seemed pleased that Yukari didn't ignore her for the first time, was mumbled with a bewildered look.

"...huh?"

"Don't pretend you don't understand me, take the jumper off."

Yukari pointed to the jumper Akari wore. Exactly, it was her dad's jumper. It was laid on the sofa until morning, but when she take it? And why he gave it to her? Yukari didn't know this happened because she left home early as usual. It's because she didn't want to hear her dad's bullshit like "how about you give your sister a ride on your bicycle?" So if she would seen Akari wearing his jumper, she would have asked her right away.

"Why the hell are you wearing my dad's jumper?"

It didn't mean Dad's jumper didn't suit her. The black jumper suits her well to the point that everyone thinks she was just wearing a boxy. But it's Dad's. That's why she had no choice but to ask.

Akari didn't answer. But Yukari seemed to know why.

"Take it off."

Yukari warned. Akari gathered her jumper and muttered.

"No."

"I said to take it off."

"...no."

"Take the goddamn jumper off."

Akari shook her head without answer.

"I don't want to see you wearing it, so take it off now!"

Yukari finally shouted, pulling on her jumper sleeve. Then Akari said, "No...!" and began crying.

It was the same then and now. She didn't listen to her till Yukari was sick of it. And she had the most sad look on her face than anyone else, even though she had ruined somebody's family. In addition, she naver gave up, especially when it came to 'Dad.'

'But Dad was mine from the start. Not yours. That's why you shouldn't hold on to dad's jumper and be so pathetic in front of me. But why are you trying so hard not to take it away, as if it was yours? How come are you acting like he is yours?'

'Did you scattered a sense of shame at sea as you scattered your mother's ashes or what?!'

Yukari almost uttered the words out of her mouth. Whether Akari would cried more or not, she could have shouted so against her poor face. But it was an empty stairwell here, and she didn't want to hear her already unpleasant cry even louder. So Yukari swallowed the nasty words that came up to her throat, and just threw away Akari's sleeve as if she didn't care a bit of dad after all.

Akari, who was pushed with reactionary, looked up with her trembling eyes. Yukari looked at her wet eyes, and spat out her words coldly.

"Then don't show up in my sight."

Akari, however, had no intention of disappearing from her sight, only to look up at her quietly. So Yukari turned her back and erased Akari's tears from her sight.

* * *

  
It was not until evening that Akari appeared in her sight. Actually then Yukari left her room and came in the dining room. The table was full of meat as usual, and Dad put on a piece of steak on Akari's bowl, which was filled already mountain-high katsudon.

"Eat a lot, Akari."

"Thank you, dad."

"Here, Yukari..."

"I don't need it."

Yukari ate only a salad as small as bird feed. She had no appetite for days because of someone. But the someone who seems to have starved for years was already gulped down the half of her bowl. She really was, even though Dad refilled her bowl with a lot of meat constantly.

Each time Akari said, "That's enough, dad," but she ate it well.

"But my daughter looks so weak..." Dad replied, making his another daughter cringe.

Yukari put her chopsticks down and stand up from her seat. That was a perfect moment when the extra have to out of this third-rate drama.

"Yukari, why don't you eat meat..."

"Just feed it a lot your weak daughter."

Yukari went up to her room, thinking of cleaning people with a sniper rifle in PC monitor. Then suddenly Akari poked her head through the door that seemed to be closing. Yukari who was pushing the door thoughtlessly, caught the door handle quickly. Jesus Christ! Does she ever think before she tries to do something?

As Yukari tries to complain about her lack of caution, which has not changed then and now, Akari carefully grasped the edge of the door and spoke first.

"Sis, just eat a little more..."

A sigh came out. Yukari hoped she was doing this to her because Dad made her do it. Maybe he really ordered her because he has a warm heart needlessly. But looking at those doggy eyes, she seemed to have a will of about 200 percent of her own. Now Yukari wanted to complain this vexing existence rather than her caution. But she didn't want to engage in another meaningless scuffle, as she did at school early, so spoke succinctly.

"If you don't wanna hurt your head, go down without a word."

"Come on, sis... If you keep eating too little..."

At that point, Yukari pushed the door, whether her forehead get hurt or not. The door, which had literally would have been block by 'a obstacle,' slammed unexpectedly. Yukari frowned, looking at the uninvited guest who was came into her room.

"Hey, I trying to say good way..."

"You're doing this because of Dad, right...? You're jealous because Dad keeps taking care of me, aren't you?"

Yukari, unknowingly, snorted at the words.

"Why should I be jealous of something like you because of such a man?"

"If you aren't, why don't you eat..."

Even before her saying finished, Yukari poked under Akari's collarbone, and her finger stayed the position. Akari looked up at Yukari and slightly grimaced her face with pain. Yukari glared at Akari's eyes, and said under her breath.

"THIS... is my answer."

Yukari only insinuated, but Akari must have understood. Akari's thin body, trembling from the tip of her strong finger, frozen at the moment.

Just before her bone was almost bruised, Yukari let down her finger. She then motioned toward the door with no sign of sympathy.

"You understood, huh? So get out."

Akari who losing focus of her eyes for a moment, took her hand near her clavicle as if she had been shot.

"...sis..."

Yukari bit her lips.

Again. She did it again. Akari often makes look like an abandoned dog begging to love her. Yukari haven't liked it the most since they first met. She felt like a bad person if she didn't accept it. But this puppy girl picked the wrong opponent. In Yukari's eyes, the girl only seem manipulative, and she didn't even look pathetic at all. She may have been getting what she wants that way, but not from now on.

"Don't call me sis. Don't look like that. Don't even smile. Don't be seen even at home except during mealtime."

When those words she snapped breathlessly were finished, a stillness prevail, and their eyes were intertwined in the heavy air. Akari only grasp the frill of her chest with her trembling hand, neither avoided her eyes nor rushed out.

The sparrow that used to be noisy a little while ago was disappeared to somewhere, and now, there was only a dog that kept her seat tenaciously. The dog probably will never move until she picks her up...

Just like that, Akari closed her mouth stubbornly and never gave an answer.

The next day and the next day, too. Whenever she could forget about her, Akari appeared and smiled and had a poor look and called her sis. It continued to the point where Yukari was tired of telling her not to.

Where does that incomprehensible persistent will come from? Yukari thought so, but in fact, it wasn't entirely unintelligible. Akari was such a tenacious girl even five years ago. But who has made such a girl more and more persistent was probably Yukari herself.

So, five years ago... she shouldn't have to do that.

Yukari had always regretted that day. She couldn't praise herself at all. If she could undo a single past, she would most like to turn it around. Everything was a mess that year, and it seemed like the happening made a more mess of the future. If it weren't for at least that happening, things might have gotten a little bit less bad.

But Yukari knew that. Even if she went back to that time, she probably would have to do the same thing.

Still, Yukari didn't know why. That's exactly incomprehensible thing.


	2. Memory Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of when they first met five years ago.  
> Now we’ll know why Yukari has become a bad girl and why Akari likes her so much.
> 
> I hope you will forgive our main character who speaks harshly in this chapter, too.  
> But I think she will continue to do so...  
> However, her way will keep you cool little by little.  
> So I want you to cheer her up until she gets through this ordeal.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :D !

It’s a warm sunset-drenched park, but in the cold of the midwinter that making her heart cold, Dad said,

  
"Yukari... How would you feel like if you had a sister?"

  
Yukari, who was forced to walk with dad's hand in hand, thought.

  
‘Is he think about having a baby now? Are you seriously out of your mind?’

  
Because Mom wasn't in a position to have a second child. She doesn't look like that at all, but she's already over 40 years old, and she doesn't had time to have a child because she's a busy lawyer at a famous law firm. But there's one important reason why it's big enough to put it on the back burner: Mom believes that this bear-like man cheated on her out of the blue.

  
That's why she went to work on the weekend and on her daughter's birthday. But in this atmosphere, Dad was just talking about "sister." Is he think that's the only way he can hold on to his wife, who no one knows when she’ll disappear from home? Why is a man so selfish? She's never going to be taken hostage because of her child. Yukari is sure he know that. He is her only dad, but she can’t understand how could he have such a pathetic idea at all.

  
Yukari shook her head to disperse the continuing miscellaneous thoughts and asked back, pretending not to have heard, because of the noise of the glow-in-the-dark fountain, which works in this chilly weather.

  
"What did you say?"

  
But she really didn't have the talent to hold out if Dad said same rubbish. It was hard to even take a step because she drove her bike so hard yesterday. Moreover, it was too much to control her mind, understanding this pathetic dad who made mom heard the rumor.

  
Was it because of her reproachful way of speaking, Dad couldn’t reply for a while.

  
But he soon whispered, looking only ahead as if he were talking to himself.

  
"I'm so happy... that you're my daughter."

  
Oh, please. He's changing the subject again. Yukari, who was going to complain, looked up at Dad's face and paused. Dad stopped walking and looked down at his daughter with eyes that seemed to be red maybe because of the sunset.

  
"Yukari."

  
"......"

  
The silence grew longer. After stalling for time, Yukari replied, "Yes," but in fact she didn't want to hear anything.

  
She didn't want to see Dad's sad face, but Dad smiled with a look that was about to flow tears. Then he fell to his knees and hugged his daughter without saying a word.

  
The arms were still warm and warm enough to want to be hugged at any time, but after a while the warmth and dependability were likely to dissipate. The more he hug her, she was afraid he'll go somewhere. She was afraid maybe he's not entirely hers. Or maybe he wasn’t hers from the beginning. And she was afraid she’s going to hear that now...

  
Beyond Yukari's frozen shoulders, Dad only spoke long after.

  
"Even if you hate me... I understand it."

  
Listening to such incomprehensible words, Yukari wished her dad were a pathetic person who thought about having a baby in this situation. Then she wouldn't even have to hate him in the first place.

  
Unfortunately, however, he is the extremely sweetest person in the world. How horrible it is, until the moment he says that, she wants to believe him, and in the end it makes her very disappointed.

  
If you're going to be that sweet, why aren't you sweet until the end?

  
You're such an idiot...

* * *

She had to notice it from the moment he tied an unwanted yellow star balloon to her wrist.

  
That it was just the beginning of the annoying things to come.

  
If she knew that, she wouldn't have raise the balloon on her wrist, grumbling, 'How old do you think I am?' even though she was twelve years old. Then she wouldn’t have seen a purple moon balloon on someone’s wrist, nor would she have eyes met with a peer girl with such a thing tied to her wrist.

  
But that had already happened, and the girl with white hair braided in pigtails smiled broadly.

  
With looking fixedly at Yukari.

  
'What, am I funny?’

  
Yukari, who thought so, frowned. Then she soon noticed that a woman, who seemed to be the girl's mother, was also looking at Dad. As she looked up at him with a puzzled look, Dad was smiling softly as if he had finally found someone.

  
Is this why Dad kept saying weird things?

  
No matter how hard she looked at him, Dad couldn't even make eye contact with her, but he didn't let go of her hand. She wanted to shake off his hand, but she couldn't. Yukari, succumbing to confusedness, muscle pain and Dad's strength, looked over the two strangers with a wary look.

  
"It’s been a... long time."

  
A young looking woman to be a mother opened her mouth first. But should she have spoken in such a shy voice? Dad, you'll get in trouble if you don't answer her in a proper voice. When Yukari sharpen a knife in her mind, Dad answered.

  
"Yeah..."

  
She clenched her fists. What the hell are you both doing? What are you two going to do in front of kids? And that girl who is smiling proudly next to her is what?

  
There were many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't speak, as if she had a nasty cold. Meanwhile, Dad pointed to a nearby outdoor restaurant, asking, "How about we feed the girls first?" The woman nodded with a smile, and the girl nodded more vigorously. Seeing the girl's bright face, Yukari shook her head. What is this situation? What the hell is that girl? And why do I have to eat something with that annoying sunshine?

  
As if nobody cared her mind, the three went toward the same place, and Yukari was forcibly taken by Dad's hand. Even though she tried to rebel little by little, Dad looked at Yukari with a look of "Please hold it a little bit..."

  
So Yukari gave up. She might have been rashly misunderstand them. As meekly dragged by him, Yukari thought.

  
'There must be something valid reason. Even if it seems like a scene of some crazy drama. What if that young-looking woman is insurance saleswoman? But her sales figures are terrible, so she might be trying to sell to her husband's uncle's uncle, whom she had seen only once a long time ago. Yeah, maybe I'm getting a big misunderstanding.’

  
But she couldn't find even a little valid reason of them.

  
"This was a little girl who lived in the same neighborhood as me when I was young. She has grown up very lonely and hard, so I cared about her a lot as if she’s my youngest sister. Ririna is innocent and smart, and at first we met, she was wary of me for giving her candy. Isn't it so cute? I can't believe the little girl is already a mother. Time flies. Her daughter looks just like her mother when she was young. Besides..."

  
So what are you want to say? Whatever it is, Dad always talks a lot when he makes excuses. While she heard the story of the woman and child who she didn't even want to know, Yukari was speechless. Then, the woman, named Ririna or what, said, smiling shyly.

  
"Brother... she won't be fun to hear about the story."

  
Of course I won’t. There's no one who would want to hear about the childhood of a woman who seem like Dad's mistress.

  
As Yukari's eyes grew sharp, Dad began to make useless excuses again.

  
"Oh, she know your name, because..."

  
"Because you told her."

  
Yukari blurted out so, and then walked forward, putting Dad’s hand.

  
Behind her back, Ririna made a small apology in a careful but intrusive voice.

  
"I'm sorry, brother... I must have made a slip of the tongue..."

  
Yukari bit her lips.

  
'If you know, stop calling him brother.'

  
But what really upset her was Dad's answer.

  
"It's okay. It's just because she’s mad at me..."

  
Near her, where sighs spread like smoke, the girl that closely resemble her mother, who is not sensible, followed.

* * *

It was a pity that Yukari hadn’t been able to pop the yellow star balloon tied to her wrist earlier. Parhaps, it was an easy way for them to recognize each other from afar.

  
'Am I the sign of love between you two? It wouldn't be cool even if they cheated on someone secretly...'

  
However, the two were drinking tea at a nearby table and smiling fondly, seemingly unrelated to the insurance business.

  
The short child, sitting side by side on the bench, only smiled naively whether she knew or not what was going on.

  
"Yukari, can you look after your sister? Buy her what she want to eat with this."

  
Yukari didn’t even answered Dad, but she got pocket money from him, and she was already sitting next to the girl. Whenever Dad saw girls around that age, he wanted to do something for them as if they’re his daughters.

  
'Who's my sister? He’s so blinded by love.'

  
When Yukari muttered into her mind, the girl suddenly spoke to her.

  
"Sister."

  
Yukari didn't want to answer, but she looked at her to hear what the girl was trying to say.

  
"Hi, my name is Akari," she said, smiling brightly.

  
"I'm not your sister. Don't call me that. Don't even say hi. I don't even want to know your name. And don't smile."

  
Yukari kept adding one by one, and then thought that if someone saw them, they would be misunderstood. Sure enough, an unidentified photographer, who was passing by just in time, smiled, raising his camera.

  
"It's nice to see your family are so harmonious. May I take your picture?"

  
Then Yukari rose from the bench immediately.

  
"They are not my family. I've never seen these two before!"

  
Yukari, who was shouting at him pointing fingers at the two, walked somewhere, leaving everyone in a silence behind. Dad didn't say anything but apologise, "I’m sorry... My kid's a little sensitive today..."

  
It's the worst birthday ever. She can't believe he’s seeing a married woman and her daughter on the pretext of his only daughter’s birthday. Also even while Mom’s working. Yukari fiddled with the cell phone in her pocket. She was hesitating for a long time whether to let Mom know about this or not, but Akari's voice kept interrupting her from behind.

  
"Sister, where are you going now?"

  
"I've never had a sister like you, okay? Please, go away."

  
Still, Akari followed closely and pulled Yukari's hood sleeve.

  
‘What kind of star is she from? And where on earth does this courage come from? Or didn’t she still understand this situation?’

  
But Yukari tried to ignore her calmly because she didn't want to vent her anger on the innocent girl.

  
"You don't like me being your sister...?"

  
Unless the girl only said such strange things.

  
"What?"

  
"You don’t like..."

  
"Not that one! What do you mean by you being my sister?"

  
As Yukari shook off her hand and shouted, Akari stepped back and cowered. Nevertheless, she didn’t stop answering.

  
"Dad didn't tell you...?"

  
"Dad? Whose dad? You speak so weirdly. It sounds like our dad. So you and I are sisters? But mothers’s not same, so we’re half-sister, huh? Why don’t you say that your name made by his idea? I can't even imagine how many dramas you've watched!"

  
Yukari shouted sharply, then looked down at Akari, who wasn’t saying anything.

  
"...why can’t you say?"

  
Akari just wriggled her hands, and then carefully met the eyes she had avoided from her.

  
"Not half sisters... Can't we just be normal sisters?"

  
You'd rather give me an excuse, why are you talking such nonsense...? No way. She don't look much younger than me. So he have been cheating on Mom since I was crawling? No... he couldn’t do that. How could such a terrible thing happen? What about my mom who has lived without knowing anything for almost 10 years? Crazy. Even disappointment is a waste to him.

  
The more those thoughts continued, the more Yukari gasped.

  
No matter what Mom said about him, I believed him. So I even said something harsh to Mom. But how could he do that? How could you live like a family man ever since you did that? How could you even smile? How could you breathe even for a day? What happened to your brain? It wouldn't be surprising if you’re trash from the beginning. I understand if the other trash did, but how could you... Why did you...

  
"Sister..."

  
With eyes as if she saw something dirty in Akari’s approaching hands, Yukari backed away. Why... why...

  
"...why were you born?"

  
At her words, Akari froze and tears flushed. Even if you cry with such a small breath as a poor puppy, I don't feel sorry at all.

  
"Sis..."

  
"Please stop calling me that! Don't even cry! I really want to cry, okay? Don't come after me any more."

  
Yukari turned her back quickly and unrolled the yellow star balloon thread tied to her wrist. Then she took a long walk towards a quiet, dark place.

  
Akari’s cries didn’t stop, and still Yukari heard footsteps approaching, so began running without looking back. Akari’s steps quickened and she repeated, "Sis," as if on purpose. Her uneasy trembling voice grew and rose, then stopped with a short scream and the sound of falling on the grass.

  
Yukari paused, looking ahead, but she could hear the sound of her getting up from behind. Thinking that she was so persistent, Yukari started running again.

  
The pink sunset faded away to dark purple. The two, who had been running for a long time, had already reached the edge of stream. Yukari managed to jump over the stepping stones that were placed at precarious intervals that elementary school students is hard to cross. When Yukari stopped halfway, Akari, who had been chasing her, stood in the edge of stream, and took turn looking at the stepping stones and Yukari with a wandering eyes.

  
'Now she'll go back on her own.'

  
Yukari thought, but it was too hasty to judge her. Akari, who seemed to turn, turned her back again and began to run all the way to the edge of the stream, and jumped over the water without time that Yukari could stop her.

  
'She's a real nuisance.'

  
Turning around and trying to jump over again the stones, Yukari hesitated. The gesture of Akari, who had landed on the stone and stumbled a little while ago, seemed precarious. But Akari stretched out her trembling arms to both sides and threw herself over the stream.

Yukari turned around and jumped over the water. As she expected, the girl, who had sprained her ankle after almost falling down earlier, lost balance, and Yukari, who was running as fast as she could, grabbed Akari’s wrist that the purple moon balloon tied.

  
Yukari hold the frightened girl, then was falling backward. With her one hand tightly wrapped around the girl's small head.

  
Akari's startled eyes reflected her sister's closed eyes, which seemed to be ready for whatever happened to herself. The moon-lit water soon curled around her eyes with the sound of a splash.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah... so Akari couldn’t help but love her sister.
> 
> Even if she has a foul mouth...


End file.
